cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Stars/How To
How to What's Star? What kind of things can I do with him? Raise Affinity Lv. and Develop Special Love Story ♪ There are 20 episodes for each model. The content of love story will change based on what you talked with the model! You can read over the episode you unlocked. ---- Enjoy Conversation with him♪ As the story progresses, you can find out his secrets and special speeches will unlock as you level up. Answer the questions he ask! Your conversation with him will vary depends on the answer you choose. The story will vary depends on the conversations you and him will have. Talk to him a lot and read love stories customized only for you♪ ---- Coordinate his fashion as you like♪ Tap Change button and coordinate his outfits as you like. Everytime you access the Top Page, your model will greet you. ---- Everytime you talk to him, the Love level will change. Your Love level will increase when you talk to him and change his outfits. Make Love level 100% to build a relationship full of love♪ What's CocoPPa Stars? CocoSta is a new attraction feature where you can enjoy love story of you and 3 models who belong to a popular model group, 「CocoPPa Stars」, in CocoPPa Town ♪ Kyle *Center of Attention of CocoSta *Age: 21 *Height: 175cm *Birthday: 5/12 Lucas *Cool and a-bit-bossy guy *Age:22 *Height: 180cm *Birthday: 10/7 Haru *Prince of everyone *Age: 23 *Height: 178cm *Birthday: 1/31 You can enjoy love story with each model by raising Affinity Lv! Tap Level Up button to check how to raise Affinity Lv. You can also access CocoPPa Stars from Map or Navigation button >Event. (Icon) CocoPPa Stars - What's Stars.jpg|What's Stars Icon (How to) CocoPPa Stars - What's Stars.jpg|What's Stars Cooking Earn Cooking Pt. by cooking and giving the dish to him♪ STEP1 Gather ingredients Put CocoPPa Stars mode on and go cheer. With a certain of amount of cheers, ※Go to Menu > Options >ON/OFF tab to switch CocoPPa Stars mode. STEP2 Let's cook with the gathered ingredients! You can cook on Cooking Page Top! You can cook 1 dish using 1 pot. If you want to cook multiple dishes at once, you need to get more pots. You can get more pots on Cooking Page Top. STEP3 Select the dish The dish you can cook will vary depends on the ingredients you own. Check the recipe to make sure you have all the required ingredients. ▼Tips If you don't have enough ingredients, you can use the magical Miracle Food Box to substitute any ingredients. By using 1 Miracle Food Box, you can get multiple amounts of 1 ingredient. You can get Miracle Food Box at Shop. STEP4 Let's start cooking Every dish requires different cooking time. High-level dishes may take more time to cook. ▼Tips Use Sandglass to make the cooking time shooter. Cooking can be done instantly! While cooking the dish, you can also use coins to shorten time. Use Lovely Kitchen Tool to cook double amount of dish in 1 pot. When the cooking is done, you will get 1 more dish and that is the same dish as the one just cooked. You can get Sandglass and Lovely Kitchen Tool at Shop! STEP5 Let's give him the dish you cooked (Icon) CocoPPa Stars - Cooking.jpg|Cooking Icon (How to) CocoPPa Stars - Cooking.jpg|Cooking Date Go on a date with him to earn Date Pt.♪ STEP1 Choose who you want to go on a date with STEP2 Choose when you want to go on a date You must bring snacks for a date that takes over 30 min. ▼How to earn snacks① You can earn snacks by playing an event held at the same time. Check the Event page for more details. ▼How to earn snacks② You can also buy it at Shop Let's bring snacks and go on a date! STEP3 Finally it's time to go! While you're on a date, you can't go out with someone else or go on another date! If you want to have a deeper but shorter the dating time, use Time Leap Watch. You can go through the date instantly. You can also shorten the time by using coins while on the date! You can get Time Leap Watch. at Shop! STEP4 Let's pick him up! If you want to make your date even better, use Lovely Mirror and earn double Date Pt.! The moment you pick him up, you will automatically earn Date Pt. based on the time you selected to spend with him. Take him out on lots of dates and get Date Pt.♪ (Icon) CocoPPa Stars - Date.jpg|Date Icon (How to) CocoPPa Stars - Date.jpg|Date Level Up If you raise Affinity Lv., you can read your love stories with him and unlock his special speeches♪ Everytime your Affinity Lv. raises up 1. you receive 1 new episode to read. You can also receive special rewards when you level up ♪ Get Matching Boyfriend-Girlfriend outfits and Memorable Stages! 2 ways to raise Affinity Lv. *Cook him dishes to get Cooking Pt.! *Go on dates with him to get Dates Pt.! Checking the Cooking and Date page for more details. Unlock levels Unlock levels at each specific levels♪ In order to reach Affinity Lv.5, Lv10, Lv15, Lv2 (lv.MAX), not only do you have to fill up Cooking Pt. and Date Pt., but you must unlock levels too! ▼How to unlock levels① In order to unlock levels Lv.5, Lv.10, Lv15, you need required number of each 3 items. Crystal Star (pink, blue, orange) How to earn Blue Star ① Earn by playing events (such as Capture • Club events), Check Event page for more details. How to earn Blue Star ② Earn by playing Premium Gachas. Check Premium Gacha page for more details. How to earn Kyle, Lucas Star You can earn by talking to a specific model. Talk 20 times a day to get 1 each day. NOTE that event if you talk over 20 times a day, you can only get 1 per day. ※The count will reset at 15:00 (JST) ▼How to unlock levels② In order to unlock Lv.20(MAX), you need 3 items and additional Special Items. Crystal Heart (purple, yellow) How to earn Yellow Heart You can get this only by clearing Cooking Pt. and Dte Pt. at the MAX level each. You can get Special Items as soon as you unlock levels. Check reward description♪ (Icon) CocoPPa Stars - Level Up.jpg|Level Up Icon (How to) CocoPPa Stars - Level Up.jpg|Level Up Category:CocoPPa Stars